<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Close by brokencasbutt67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269313">Close</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67'>brokencasbutt67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just some lazy morning blowjobs for the boiz</p><p>also thinking of deleting my entire social media presence gg my dudes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Arms slithered around his waist, the pale skin only highlights the dark littering of hair covering Crowley's arms. Somewhere, in the distance, the sun is rising over England. Neither being cares much for </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>though, too caught up in each other to care about minor things, like the time and the date, or the location. Chest against chest; bare, porcelain skin against thin hairs on dark skin; they can't move closer if they try. They will try though, they won’t be sated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now though, Crowley can feel Aziraphale hardening against him, and he can't hide the smirk as he ducks under the duvet cover. The angel shifts and Crowley knows that the angel is waking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand winds through Crowley’s hair as he eases Aziraphale’s sleep pants down, the white underwear following shortly after. Crowley can hear how Aziraphale’s breath has quickened, light moans occasionally slipping through. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He hasn’t even touched the angel yet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley trails his fingers over Aziraphale’s thighs for a few moments, he can feel the pure muscle twitching and tensing beneath his fingers. He’s more than content here, between the angel’s thighs, teasing the angel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually though, he nips a trail up to where Aziraphale is pleading for him, a trail of tiny bruises that should linger, they won’t though. Crowley sends a slight smirk before repeating on the other thigh, only teasing the angel more and more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gives into the angel’s pleading, and he’s rewarded with a pornographic moan from Aziraphale that shoots down to the demon’s crotch. Crowley smirks, or tries to anyway, it’s not that easy with a mouthful of dick. Aziraphale’s hands are tugging on Crowley’s hair as the angel moans, some ancient language that hasn’t been heard for centuries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been a long time since the pair were able to just laze like this, together. Prior to Armageddon, this would have resulted in a punishment for the pair not too far from the punishment they received for stopping Armageddon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Following Armageddon, their lives have been chaotic with Newt and Anathema, Shadwell and Tracey, and The Them constantly pulling them around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is the first weekend in months that they’ve been able to wake up mid-morning and be able to just fall back to sleep. That’s exactly what they’re going to do. Aziraphale, in his post orgasm haze, is already drifting off to sleep, and Crowley isn’t far behind him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>